knowing me
by TED Bear Lupin
Summary: Se pudesse conhecer a sí próprio através de uma porta que mostrasse seu verdadeiro "eu", se pudesse olhar num espelho que lhe mostrasse sua alma, gostaria do que enxergaria?. O que veria? E o que faria se soubesse que não é e nunca foi o que pensava ser. Se odiaria? se envergonharia? Afinal, quem é você? Drarry, Snarry three some


**Disclaimer:** _O mundo de Harry Potter pertence á J.K Rowling e não a mim e não ganho nada com essa fanfic._

_O enredo é meu e se houver algum parecido, é uma infeliz conhecidência._

* * *

**Avisos:** Contém relação homo-afetiva, Slash, yaoi lemon, romance, three somes (triângulos)

**Categoria:** Harry Potter

**Gênero**: Yaoi, lemon

**Rated**: M

**Ship: **Harry/Draco, Harry/Ron/Hermione, Harry/Neville, Harry /Snape, Ron/Hermione, Ron/Neville

**personagem OOC.** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom

* * *

**_Voz._**

x

x

x

_Se pudesse conhecer a sí próprio através de uma porta que mostrasse seu verdadeiro "eu", se pudesse olhar num espelho que lhe mostrasse sua alma, gostaria do que enxergaria?. __O que veria? E o que faria se soubesse que não é e nunca foi o que pensava ser. Se odiaria? se envergonharia? _

_Afinal, quem é você?_

**-x-**

Harry passara a semana inteira inquieto e com uma sensação ruim, póis desde a visita em grupo que fizera á Hogsmead com seus amigos, no final de semana, ele teve uma experiência estranha e por que não dizer, bizarra.

**flash back**

_Todos tiverem a autorização para visitar Hogsmead , façam uma fila nos portões e saiam sem correr, não queremos nenhum acidente! - A diretora da casa dos leões Minerva MacGonagal dizia aos alunos, em frente aos portões de ferro do enorme castelo de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Assim que as enormes portas se abriram os alunos saíram em massa, o burburinho entre eles consistia em " vou trazer um de cada produto da Zonko's" "eu quero sapos" "preciso de um rato novo o meu explodiu".

Harry esperava que todos saíssem escorado á uma pilastra ao lado de seus amigos e olhava a movimentação muito animado, seus olhos verdes brilhavam como nunca, porque geralmente ia à vila de Hogsmead somente escondido, ele nunca tinha uma autorização de um responsável, mas naquele sábado era diferente. Motivo? Milagre! Por algum milagre seu tio Vernon assinara o pergaminho durante as férias por ele ter limpado a casa inteira e feito silêncio a maioria das vezes e se comportado como deveria, ou foi o que o homem obeso lhe disse ao abordá-lo. Um ato que o surpreendeu, (muito) mesmo que já tivesse feito o pedido há mais de dois meses e estivesse faltando apenas dois dias para que terminassem as férias.

"Não tenho ouvido o barulho de coisas esquesitas nem daquele animal estúpido durante essas semanas, vou assinar a droga de papel estranho e não me peça mais nada seu moleque!"

Na verdade Harry usava o abafiato no quarto, para que seu tio não ouvisse o barulho de Edwiges caçando os ratos que se escondiam no pequeno local e como não usava varinha, não recebia berradores do Ministrério, mas seu tio não precisava saber sobre seu truque inocente.  
Mas Harry achava que seu tio Vernon tinha mesmo era medo que o transformasse em um balão flutuante, como fez com sua tia Marge no ano passado.

Riu com a lembrança de seu tio arregalando os pequenos olhos a toda vez que se irritava um pouco , principalmente quando estourava alguma louça ou tremiam alguns quadros. O homem sempre dava um jeito de acalmar os ânimos e acabar com o clima tenso o mandando ir dormir ou caminhar lá fora com a coruja.

Agora no início do quarto ano letivo, Harry sentia-se mais animado e esperançoso, pois teriam eventos importantes na escola e Harry estava autorizado a participar de passeios, além de assistir aos jogos, o que era inspirador, ele sentía-se mais feliz e forte ao lado de seus amigos de ouro e dentro do castelo. Então foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz doce e familiar.

_O que houve Harry?

_Nada Mione, só...eu só estava pensando

_Sobre o que?

_Isso -olhou ao redor

_Pensar que há quatro anos eu achava que magia não existia, que um armário sob a escada e um monte de roupas velhas era tudo o que eu veria na vida, o máximo de aventuras que eu teria, seria quando ficasse alguns dias hospedado na casa da sra. Figg , quando meus tios viajassem e me deixassem em casa

_É... e nem precisei arrancar as grades esse ano -Ron sorriu

_Verdade -sorriu de volta

_Venham crianças parem de divagar ou os portões vão fechar -gritou Hermione já correndo á uma boa dstância deles.

_AI ai...ela tão infantil, precisa crescer Hermione -gritou o ruivo

_Não corra pelas propriedades do castelo srta. Granger ! menos trezentos pontos para a Grifinória! -imitou Snape na postura arrancando risos dos dois.

-x-

O caminho foi seguido por entre risadas e puxões de orelha e beliscões que Mione dava em seus amigos e Harry adorava cada discussão boba que surgia entre eles e ficava imaginando se seria sempre assim, aquele clima ameno e animado. Pensou em todos os seus amigos e na família Weasley e em como seria animado visitar a toca nos feriados, mas logo seus sentimentos de felicidade murcharam um pouco ao avistar uma cabeça loira escondida parcialmente por um gorro preto. Malfoy , pensou Harry fechando os punhos, sentindo uma pontada de amargura e suspirou já um pouco desanimado, sempre se sentia assim quando o via ou pensava nele ou em seu professor de poções, mas não conseguia entender o motivo da tristeza.

Apressou os passos que deixavam marcas profundas de pegadas na neve, junto a outras que sumiam aos poucos pela neve que recomeçava a cair, aproximou-se mais dos dois e entrelaçou os braços cobertos por um grosso casaco à cada um, ficando no meio deles.

_Ouvi uns boatos

_Sobre-o-que-não-dever-ser-nomeado? -Ron pergunta com preocupação na voz

_Não Ron, fica tranquilo não é sobre Voldemort -respondeu dando um tapinha no ombro do ruivo

_Ah, er.. eu não estava preocupado e não estou com medo -retrucou

_Sobre a família Malfoy ser do lado negro, acha que Malfoy também é?

_Aquele magricelo? é claro filho de cobra serpente é

_Não deveria dizer coisas assim Ron -rependeu Hermione

_Todos já sabem e fingem não saber Hermione, mas meu pai não tem medo de afirmar que já viu o patriarca da família com objetos obscuros.

_Eu acho que Ron tem razão Mione

Continuaram discutindo e afundando os pés na neve fofa pelo caminho, Ron por ser o mais pesado e desajeitado, sempre pisava no local errado e afundava até as coxas, seus amigos riam e o ajudavam a desatolar, mas se divertiam também apanhando pequenas bolas brancas e atirando uns nos outros.

caminharam por algum tempo olhando a vila que parecia uma daquelas cidades de contos de natal. Todos os estabelecimentos e casas estavam iluminados com aparencia aconchegante. Ao chegar em frente a loja, Harry bateu a neve gelada e úmida da capa grossa e entrou na Dedos de mel, sendo seguido por seus amigos, o lugar estava lotado e o trio encontrou uma certa dificuldade para andar. De início Harry pôde olhar alguns doces novos, mas quando foi notado, a jornalista d'O Profeta diário, Rita Skeeter, lhe fez algumas perguntas absurdas e mandou que os fotógrafos tirassem algumas fotos do garoto em várias situações na loja de doces.

_É verdade que irá participar do torneio tribuxo?

_O-oque? Na-não vou participar ainda não tenho idade suficiente

_Oh!Que bom. Pensei que seu sentimentos depressivos e pensamentos suicídas falariam mais alto e tentaria participar de um torneio tão perigoso -sorria para a câmera fotográfica enquanto falava com o garoto-que-viveu-para-se-indignar

_Mas eu não sou depressivo! -gritou

_Er... nem suicida... -ponderou relembrando de coisas passadas

O burburinho era geral, todos haviam parado de escolher seus doces e olhavam para eles, Harry sentía-se constrangido e tentava cobrir a cicatriz com a franja bagunçada

_Vamos Harry, não ligue para o que essa maluca diz, ela é quem deve sofrer de depressão -resmungou Hemione puxando o amigo

_E também tem pensamentos suicída -disse Ron entredentes estreitando os olhos cor de safira de forma ameaçadora para a loira

_x_

Logo começaram a escolher os doces, eram todos coloridos e muitos pulavam, cantam ou até mesmo explodiam. Ron comprou vários explosivins e bombas de chocolates, e vários outros também explosivos , Hermione comprou penas de alcaçuz e chicletes de arco-íris, algumas nuvens de algodão-doce , e Harry preferiu escolher vários sapos de chocolate, penas de alcaçuz, tortinhas dos Deuses, ambrosias cantantes e caramelos saltitantes. Parou um momento para refletir que suas escolhas eram sempre um tanto alegrinhas, mas deu de ombros e continuou sua expedição pelo mundo adocicado.

O tempo que passou na Dedos de mel, foi Sempre ouvindo crianças gritarem seu nome e dizendo ás suas mães que: _"eu quero o mesmo doce que Harry Potter comeu_", várias pessoas o cumprimetavam e pediam autógrafos ou dicas de doce ou que tocasse em algum objeto de estimação.

O garoto nunca se acostumava com tanta atenção, mas nada dizia, apenas piscava as orbes verdes com uma expressão que alguns, (um certo loiro que o fitava de longe) denominava idiota ou "expressão de peixe" pela forma como piscava os olhos arregalados e abria a boca várias vezes à todos sem dizer nada.

Após abastecer os bolsos de doces saíram da Dedos de mel, foram até a Fortescue tomar um sorvete, depois foram à Floreios e borrões, pois Hermione queria muito um livro "Arte Mágica Contmporânea" , logo saíram da livraria e voltaram a caminhar pelas ruas lotadas de gente, o dia estava terminando e já eram cinco da tarde, logo teriam que voltar para o castelo.

_Ah gente, é rápido, vamos até o três vasouras -pediu Ron mordendo um Marshmellow fumegante

_Ok mas será rápido, apenas uma caneca Ron! ditou Harry

_Não sei como aguenta empurrar mais alguma coisa nesse estômago

_Deixe ele Mione...

_É isso aí me deixe Mione! Valeu cara

_Não há de quê esfomeado -sorriu

Ao adentrarem o tres vassouras a reação das pessoas foram as mesmas, apertos de mão, autógrafos e bajulações atitudes que o garoto de ouro achava um exagero, pois ainda era apenas Harry, o mesmo garoto de estatura pequena demais para a idade que entrara em Hogwarts há quatro anos e usava roupas largas e velhas durante as férias. Realmente não conheciam o verdeiro escolhido da profecia.  
Após o trio fazer seu pedido, três canecas contendo cerveja amanteigada que transbordavam espuma espessa, flutuaram até eles sobre uma bandeja circular de madeira.  
Logo deram início a uma conversa animada e mais canecas foram pedidas, acompanhadas de coxas de frango (pedido de Ron).

_Tem certeza Ron? Eu acho que será um ótimo goleiro

_Eu tenho minhas dúvidas

_Mione!

_Ela tem razão Harry, sou lento de desajeitado

_Mas tem habilidades no alto!

_Mas fico inseguro n hora, penso que vão rir de mim e acabo... travando

_Primeiro, Ron precisa treinar como agir durante uma partida

_Mas é para isso que servem os treinos não? -interviu Harry

_Tecnicamente...

_Então Ron, se inscreva para ser o goleiro -falou animado

_Vou tentar...

_Mas ainda acho que... -recomeçou Hermione

_MIONE! -retrucaram os dois em unissono

_Ok meninos, não falo mais nada, mas comprarei um livro "O quadribol no modo prático para leigos " para Ron, tem ilustrações detalhadas sobre como agir, acenar para a arquibancada e coisas do tipo... -Os dois garotos a olhavam como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça cacheada sobre seu pescoço.

_Não visitarei uma livraria duas vezes no mesmo dia Hermione, não mesmo! -soou indignado

_Não conte comigo também -brincou Harry

Hermione limitou-se a revirar os olhos e logo recomeçara um clima de assuntos amenos e "normais"

_Hermione, acha que Voldemort tentará voltar? -disse Harry relaxando as costas no esncosto da cadeira e fitando o teto cheio de fissuras e manchas típicas de troncos de madeira e os quadros e enfeites da taverna.

Tanto Hermione quanto Ron, se remexeram nas cadeiras incomodados por ouvirem o nome Voldemort, ela encarou seu amigo com uma expressão determinada e falou de modo prático e lúcido

_Tenho certeza Harry, ele é um lunático, um lunático com mania de grandeza e uma certa obstinação pela vida eterna.

_Como pode uma pessoa voltar a viver, digo ... lembram do Quirrel? -Ron olhou para os dois fazendo um circulo com o indicador atrás da própria cabeça

_Como esquecer, fiquei cara a cara , quer dizer...ah esquce, mas vi quando a alma de Voldemort saiu do corpo quase sem vida do professor e me atravessou -se arrepiou ate a lembrança

_Credo!

_Eu teria demaiado

_Claro Mih, você é uma garota -constatou

_O que quer dizer? -ergueu uma sobrancelha castanha

_Que é uma garota dãr -disse como se explicasse tudo

Ok uma conversa não tão normal. Harry apenas ria dos amigos e logo sentiu a bexiga apertar, levantou-se da mesa ao mesmo tempo em que Fred, George, Dino e Seamus cumprimentavam a todos animadamente e puxavam quatro cadeiras de outra mesa para sentarem ali.

Então Harry deixou que seus amigos recém chegados resolvessem o impasse e rumou para o toillet, mas pôde ouvir a voz de Fred sobrepor ao barulho de buburinhos desconexos.

_Eu sei um feitiço para esvaziar sem precisar ir Harry!

E Harry fingiu prontamente não ouví-lo

_Aonde fica banheiro masculino mesmo? -se perguntou enquanto subia uma das escadas com tabas de madeira maciça, que rangiam a cada passo e degrau que subia, bem via-se que a constução dela assim como da taberna se mantinha e pé e firme por uso de magia, pois era totalmente desergular e desnivelado.

Ao chegar no andar de cima, se deparou com uma porta velha, escura e cheia de fissuras profundas e ranhuras, era a única porta daquela parte do estabelecimento. Harry olhou ao redor e se perguntou se não estava no lugar errado, mas lembrava-se de haver banheiros no andar de cima só que ao analizar a porta a sua frente, não viu nenhuma placa escrita W.C

_Ah ótimo, terei que descer e perguntar a um garçóm...

Mas antes que Harry pudesse retroceder algum passo, ouviu uma voz atrás da porta e estranhou um pouco, parecia ser a sua própria voz, aproximou-se mais e colou o ouvido na madeira sentindo as ranhuras contra a pele do rosto, apenas para se espantar mais ainda ao constatar que era mesmo sua própria voz no aposento soando abafada pelas paredes, se não era, era muito parecida e estava trêmula, suplicante e acompanhada de gemidos

_Ma- ah... mais forte...

Harry arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração, não podia estar ouvindo isso, devia ser alguém polissucado nele fazendo aquilo que parecia ser

_Venha mais rápido... quero sentir mais fundo... adoro seus braços fortes...

Harry não podia acreditar, quem era aquele pervertido? Comou ousava usar sua forma física pra fazer aquilo? Mas o pior era sentir seu membro começar a despertar com as obcenidades que ouvia "sua própria voz" proferir de forma tão voluptuosa. Estava horrorizado com a situação e consigo mesmo então resolveu dar um basta na palhaçada. Fechou a mão sobre a maçaneta decidido a abrir, mas antes que pudesse girá-la sentiu uma mão pusar em seu ombro direito.

_O que faz aqui cara?

Virou a cabeça rapidamente sentindo seu pescoço estalar com o movimento brusco, então piscou algumas vezes e fitou o par de safiras azuis o encarando de forma preocupada

_Ah Ron, eu queria ir ao banheiro mas não lembro onde fica...

_Fica do outro lado, vem cara, é pela outra escada e... ei quem está aí dentro?

Harry regelou, não, seu amigo não poderia ouví-lo gemer daquela forma, mesmo que não fosse exatamente ele a fazer isso, mas era claramente sua voz, então vergonhoso mesmo assim

_O que?

_Tem alguém aí dentro?

_Na-não, não tem ninguém!

_Reconheço essa voz! -estreitou os olhos na direção de Harry

_O que significa isso Harry? -deu um passo em direção á porta

_Nada, não é nada Ron, estou apertado pode me dizer aonde fica o banheiro? -disse apressado dando um passo a frente também e o pegando pelo braço

_Vamos Ron!

_Ei espera aí cara, eu quero...

_Anda Ron, temos que ir já está anoitecendo!

_Tem algo estranho lá em cima Harry...

_Depois você vê Ron! -gritou

_Ok...

Saiu puxando o ruivo pelo braço com força e desceu as escadas o levando consigo, enquanto este protestava e retesava o corpo afim de parar e retroceder mas logo já estavam no salão da taverna novamente, indo em direção á mesa, onde estavam seus cinco amigos alheios ao impasse dos deles e Harry preferia que continuasse assim, portanto tratou de não tocar no assunto durante a meuia hora em que permaneceram lá.

**-x-**

Ao regressarem ao castelo, Harry tratou de correr para o dormitório, tomar banho e fechar a cortina de dossel de sua cama, queria evitar falar com Ron sobre o Três vassouras, afinal era muito tímido e a idéia de seu melhor amigo ter ouvido a sua suposta voz dizer tais obcenidades faziam seu rosto pegar fogo  
Murmurou um feitiço silenciador e deitou-se de barriga para cima fitando o teto do dossel vermelho e pensou no que ouviu na taverna. Nunca imaginou que se excitaria ao ouvir obcenidades entre dois caras, porque tinha a plena certeza de o suposto "Harry" falava com alguém do sexo masculino, já que dava a impressão de estar sendo penetrado.

**(Flash back off)**

A voz e as frases ainda sondavam sua cabeça, mesmo uma semana depois do acorrido e isso ainda mexia consigo de uma forma estranha.

"_Oh por Godric..._ "

Sentiu uma fisgada em seu baixo ventre ante as lembranças, desviou o olhar do teto para seu púbis e viu que seu "amigo" estava acordado e bem disposto sob o tecido do pijamas vermelho

" _Ah, só o que me faltava... como posso ficar a semana inteira nesse estado, toda vez que penso em alguém polissucado em mim, transando com outro cara_"

Virou-se de bruços e afundou o rosto no travesseiro tentando dormir, mas cada vez que se remexia sobre o colchão seu membro formigava em comichões , pois ainda estava bem desperto. Então Harry jogou as coberta para o lado e levantou-se da cama. Precisava de um banho frio urgente antes de dormir, como fazia há seis noites seguidas.

**-x-**

_Mas estava ouvindo...

_O que? O que ouviu exatamente? -perguntou realmente interessado, pois finalmente uma semana depois do ocorrido, Harry tomou coragem para tocar no assunto com Ron.

_Senhor Potter! Talvez queira nos dizer para que finalidade serve a mistura de pasta de folha de mandrágora , misturada ao pólen de mimbletônia?-Perguntou de forma tediosa, sem demonstrar espressão alguma no rosto

_Não senhor...

Snape apertou os lábios num quase sorriso , ignorando solenemente a mão de Hermione que já estava erguida. Girou nos calcanhares e se afastou do trio á passos rápidos, arrastando a barra de sua túnica negra ao caminhar pelo corredor que se formava entre as mesas

_Serve para curar ferimentos causados por arranhões ou mordidas de medusas... Menos dez pontos para Grifinória -disse sem olhar para trás e logo sentou-se em sua mesa que ficava ao fundo da sala mal iluminada

Harry mal prestou atenção á resposta e ao que o professor disse dapois, queria muito saber o que seu amigo aouviu no três vassouras, pois não era sempre que tinha coragem de saber se ele também ouviu sua voz dizeraquelas coisas.

_Eu.. eu ouvi minha própria voz, ou melhor parecia...

_A sua? -quase gritou

_Algum problema Potter? -perguntou direcionando o olhar negro à Harry

_Não senhor... -engoliu em seco

E algo estremeceu em seu abdômen ao sentir os olhos negros o perscrutar como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos, era como em míseros segundos o homem conseguisse enxergar a alma e sentiu-se vulnerável. Mas como a melhor forma de defesa em certas ocasiões é o ataque, foi o que Harry fez sem pensar muito.

_Por que não pergunta para os de sua casa, com certeza eles tem problemas! -sustentou o olhar verde nas contas negras

_Que interessante Potter, além de apanhador e herói é também psicwizard... que mais talentos o garoto prodígio esconde? -ironizou

E Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver e seu sistema nervoso se abalar, não gostava de ser chamado de prodígio ou herói, e muito menos daquela forma como as palavras saíram da boca dele, mas no momento em que ia responder á altura, perdeu-se na figura sentada atrás da mesa e quis se estapear por pensar no quanto o rosto do professor de poções ficava bonito contra a luz bruxuelante das tochas que luziam atrás dele, e como a faziam a pele clara contrastar com os olhos. Os cabelos grudados á testa e á maçã do rosto davam um ar sombrio que combinava com a presonalidade de Severus, pensando bem até que o formato de seu nariz adunco era bonito... desde quando pensava no professor como Severus? E que tipo de pensamentos eram esses?

_"Por Godric , o que há de errado comigo hoje?_"

Sua mente gritou e o fez virar o rosto que já estava ruborizado. Perdeu a guerra de olhares e voltou a se concentrar (fingir que se concentrava) na leitura do livro Poções e antídotos'. Mas Snape não deixou a afronta barata e deu o assunto por encerrado com a última palavra

_Menos dez pontos para a Grifinória graças á Potter, por ele falar novamente no meio da aula, sem ser incumbido á fazê-lo! -voltou a escrever algo em seu pergaminho

A mesa da casa verde e prata ria enquanto a vermelho e dourado olhavam para Harry com um misto de pena e revolta mas a aula continuou normalmente, menos Harry Potter que voltou seus pensamentos á intrigante voz e só descansaria quando descobrisse quem era o ser ousado e obsceno.

* * *

**NA: NÃO ME JOGUEM PEDRAS UU**

**Reviews? xD**


End file.
